Brunhilde Anneli Hengsbach
"I'd like to believe you understand me better than anyone and stick around because you love me, but sometimes I think you just like me because I feed you." — Brun, speaking with Gunther Brunhilde “Brun” Anneli Hengsbach (b. October 25) is a pureblood witch from Berlin, Germany. She is the daughter of Viktoria and Fabian Hengsbach. She grew up with three older sisters and one younger brother: Gerda, Marlies, Natalie and Anatol. She was sorted into Slytherin, House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is best known for her cunning nature and ambition to pursue Transfiguration. Appearance Brun stands at 5’2” (158 cm) with long brown hair and ombre ends. She has dim hazel eyes that light up fireworks when she’s happy. Her weight is 105.0 lb (47.6 kg) and her body type is an Ectomorph: Ecto's have a light build with small joints and lean muscle. Usually, ectomorphs have long thin limbs with stringy muscles. Shoulders tend to be thin with little width. Her skin is a shade of beige and she has thick brown eyebrows as her prominent feature. Her ears are pierced 4 times and she often wears several rings. Her school uniform consists of a white long-sleeved polo shirt with her house tie, a skirt, thigh-length tights and a pair of black flats - she also wears she robe. Her mother insists she wears a cross around her neck. Personality Brunhilde draws her personality from the alignment: Chaotic Neutral, "Free Spirit". A chaotic neutral character follows his whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his behaviour is not totally random. He is not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. Background Brunhilde Anneli Hengsbach was born on the twenty-fifth of October to Viktoria and Fabian Hengsbach in Berlin, Germany. She grew up with three older sisters and one younger brother: Gerda, Marlies, Natalie and Anatol. They were only in Berlin for her birth and later moved back to England. Her eldest sister, Gerda, was nineteen when she was born and had no interest in her baby sister at all. She had already completed her education in Hogwarts and graduated to become an Auror. Marlies is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, the only one in the family to come under Ravenclaw, after her mother. She is the whitest of all the children and excels in potions. Natalie is completing her fifth year and plans to follow in Gerda’s footsteps - she completely envies her. Four years after Brun was born, Anatol was born. Her parents were respected Aurors and rarely came home on time - therefore the children grew up with several nannies and maids. Brun spent most of her time alone and uninterested in her younger brother who wanted nothing more than to be with her. She became conceited and even developed a compulsive lying disorder in order to get her sister's attention. In the time she spent alone, she would find herself reading or studying. Her family thought she’d be sorted into Ravenclaw, after Marlies, but when she turned eleven, she was sorted into Slytherin like her father for her cunning sense of direction. Brun never was all that social, but she knew how to wiggle her way out of any sort of situation. She had a passion for Transfiguration and enjoyed her charms classes. In all her four years, she has been found to lurk in the darkest part of the castles and make friends of the ghosts. She has grown to dismay anyone who would waste her time or prove to be no ally of hers. Nowadays, with her sisters all gone and following in their parent's footsteps, her brother is coming to Hogwarts. She dreads nothing more than this as he will tell her parents that she has no friends and spends a lot of time alone. Brun now has a new goal - acquire friends and become more social… along with suppressing her sisters and join Quidditch, another passion of hers. Her father was a Chaser in his time, one of Slytherins finest. He was the one who gifted her a feline: Gunther, a Maine Coon with stunning white fur who rarely leaves her side. As time progresses, Brun must learn to interact with those around her or face exploitation from her brother. Trivia * Her nationality is German and she is fluent in German. * She is fourteen years of age. * Her personality is driven from the alignment of 'true neutral' or the 'undecided'. * Strengths: Resourceful, brave, passionate, stubborn, a true friend * Weaknesses: Distrusting, jealous, secretive, violent * Likes: Truth, facts, being right, longtime friends, teasing, a grand passion * Dislikes: Dishonesty, revealing secrets, passive people * She has a cat named Gunther, a white Maine Coon. * She is Slytherin's Beater. * Her father was a Chaser, her mother a Keeper and her sisters were all Seekers in their time. * She was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw. * Her favourite food is Sauerbraten (Roast Beef Stew). * Her favourite colour is grey. It means she is afraid of commitment. Somewhere between black and white, grey is the colour that just can't commit, and the same goes for those who love it. From the perspective of colour psychology, grey is emotionless, boring, detached, and indecisive * She's a Scorpio. * She believes love is an illusion and refuses to believe someone could love her... other than Gunther. The Ten Chaotic Neutral Commandments 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honour no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Significant Events In her first year she was sorted into Slytherin, she felt out of place and didn't make many friends. In her second year, she topped her class of Defence Against the Dark Arts. In her third year, she mastered three more languages on top of her studies: French, Spanish and Italian. In her fourth year: * She spoke with Professor Nyx, someone who knew of her parents. This sparked a horror in her, that she hated speaking about. From then on, she would never speak of her parents again, it was so embarrassing. * She danced with Alexei Eisschwan which sparked a love for ballroom dancing, something she hated as a child. * She made a potential life friend of Alex, exchanging numbers with him.